Love Triangle
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: '"I'm in love with someone already!" "E—h? Really?" "Yes…I just…I don't think he feels the same way." "Very well, I will help you get your lover." Lovino felt his heart beat fast, could he really help him get Antonio' Better summary inside...maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hetalia characters. I only own my OC.**

_Summary: Lovino loves Antonio but he doesn't think he feels the same. He would love nothing more then to tell the Spaniard how he feels but never does for fear of being rejected. He meets someone who decides to help him get Antonio in a love triangle._

Main pairing: Spain x Romano

Minor: Germany x Italy and OC + Romano

Rated T for language (Romano), mentions of violence and some sexual contents

**Chapter 1**

Lovino walked home in the rain. It had been cloudy an hour before, fitting his mood when he went to visit his brother's house and at the moment, he didn't care that he was soaking wet.

His brother had bugged him to come and visit. Lovino and Feliciano used to live together but then Feli got with the German potato bastard, Lovino couldn't stand the gooey mushiness the two were spending together that he decided to get his own place. So Lovino went to visit his brother and the German bastard and the visit wouldn't have been bad if Ludwig's stupid brother, the conceited loud mouth Gilbert and his friends, Francis, the perverted French man that makes Lovino's skin crawl and been trying to get the Southern Italy Nation ever since he was a child, and the Spaniard, Antonio, the man that was Lovino's caretaker when he was a child even though he had been a pain in the ass to Antonio.

Now that Lovino is older, saying that he has a crush on his former caretaker is just not true. He was in love with him. But unlike Feliciano, who could express his feelings as easily as breathing, Lovino can't do it; he was able to express anger and curse everyone even his brother out.

Which was the reason he left his brother's house, all Lovino's life, everyone loved Feliciano best. He was talented. Lovino was not. Feliciano was smart. Lovino was mediocre. Feliciano was nice. Lovino was an ass. Hell, even their grandfather adored Feliciano more than Lovino. That hurt. But it didn't hurt as much when Antonio wanted to trade him for his brother.

Lovino was soon convinced that no one liked him for who he is. France didn't count because he was a perverted creeper. And he didn't give a damn that the idiot German brothers and the perverted French man fawn over his brother, it hurt to see Antonio doing it too.

Lovino sighed bitterly as he swiped his wet bangs out his face, he hated being alone, he wished he could confess his love to the Spaniard.

Lovino was close to his house when he heard a whimper. The Italian stopped and looked around for the source of the whimper. He strained to catch another whimper over the sound of the pouring rain. He shook his head deciding it was a trick of the mind when he heard a whimper again. He frown at an overgrown bush near the sidewalk and swore he saw it rustle.

He cautiously walked towards the bush; he knelt down, parts the leaves and gazed into amber colored eyes. Lovino at first thought the whimper was a dog's doing but found to his surprise it was a fox. The fox huddled in the bush trying to stay out the rain but Lovino could see he fox was soaking and rain fell upon the fox from the leafy canopy above, its underbelly, tail and legs were caked with mud and dirt and his right hind leg was covered with blood and on further inspection, Lovino could see the fox had been bitten.

The fox shivered, whether from the rain or from being found, Lovino didn't know, he released the leaves letting them fall back to their places and went to resume his walk towards his home. He stopped when he heard the fox yowl. Lovino looked over his shoulder to find the fox left his hiding place, trying to follow him while favoring his injured leg and looking at him pathetically.

Normally Lovino wouldn't take in a wild animal, but the fox looked so sad and pitiful and with another sigh, he stripped his wet shirt off and wrapped the fox in it.

"Come on stupid." Lovino said as he picks the fox up. "I'm miserable and you're pitiful, I could use some company. And you better not be infested with parasites or be rabid, I'll have you put down without a second thought." the fox wuffed in reply.

* * *

"I thought you'd freak out or bite me for giving you a bath. Not that I'm complaining." Lovino said as he rubbed soap into the fox's coat.

The first thing Lovino did when he got home, other then remove his wet shoes and socks was take the fox into the bathroom for a bath. The last thing he wanted was for the fox to track blood and mud onto his floors. He had expected for the fox to go wild when he sprayed him with the detachable shower nozzle after he set him into the tub. The fox barely twitch, he only whine when the water pressure hit his wound, Lovino explained to the fox, he thought he was being stupid for doing so, that he was making sure to get the dirt or anything else that could've gotten into the wound washed out.

Lovino finished soaping the fox's tail and said, "There's no way in hell I'm cleaning your balls, you do that yourself." As he turn the faucet on and washed his hands of the soap, he swore he saw amusement in the fox's eyes.

He ran water over the fox while using his other hand to make sure he rinsed all the soap out. Once he was sure the fox was clean, Lovino wrapped him in a clean towel, lifted him from the tub and proceeded to rub and pat him dry. He then wrapped his injured leg with bandages. Lovino then took another clean towel and the fox into his living room. He set the towel on the floor first and then the fox on top the towel.

Lovino went back into the bathroom and clean and washed any dirt and fox fur down the drain. After all that was done, he stripped and took a quick shower. After Lovino finished his shower and dressed into clean dry clothes, he went to make dinner for himself and his four legged guest.

Lovino dug into a cabinet for a pan, he placed one on the stove and turned the burner, and he then took a pound of ground beef and leftover tomato sauce from the refrigerator and placed those on the counter. He divided the ground beef in half and placed one half back into the fridge and started cooking the other half. As Lovino drained the fat from the cooked beef, the fox limped into the kitchen and watched intently as the Italian pour the tomato sauce into the pan. Lovino then removed the heated pan from the burner, took a pot out the cabinet, filled it with water and placed it on the burner and poured some salt into the water. Once the water began boiling, Lovino dumped a good portion of pasta in. He then took a small sauce pan out, placed that on another burner, turn it on, he then removed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into the sauce pan. He kept his eyes on the milk as he stirred his pasta. When the milk began warming, Lovino turn the burner off and removed the sauce pan. He drained the pasta, poured some into a bowl and topped it with the meat sauce, he took a bowl out, and he placed the raw ground beef into the bowl and carefully poured the warm milk into it. He set his meal on the table along with a glass of wine and placed the bowl of milk on the floor.

The fox limped over to the bowl as Lovino sat down sniffed the bowl and looked up at the Italian.

"What? I didn't poison the damn thing if that's what you're thinking." Lovino told the fox and he just tilt his furry head to the left. Lovino said a quick prayer and began eating. He glanced at the fox, he had expected the fox to begin eating while he was praying but to his surprise, it seemed the fox waited for Lovino to finish his praying before lapping at the milk. Lovino shook his head at the strange fox he took in and went back to his meal.

After the two ate, Lovino washed the dishes and after choosing a book, sat on his couch and began reading while the fox content with a full belly lay on the towel. Twenty minutes into his book, Lovino's cell phone began ringing and he recognized the ringtone to know it was his brother calling. He grabbed it and after hitting the send button placed the phone to his ear.

"What do you want idiot?" he asked.

"Ve! I was worried about you fratello! You left so soon and walked out in the rain without an umbrella or a ride. I asked you to call me when you got home but I think you either didn't hear me or ignored me. Are you all right Lovino? You didn't catch a cold, did you?" Feliciano yapped. Lovino sighed and rubbed his temple with two fingers as his brother talked up a storm. He was tempted to hang up on his brother, "If you do catch a cold, let me know, ok? I'll come right over to take care of you. Or I can ask Antonio to do it if you want."

Lovino stiffen at Antonio's name and said, "Shut up dumbass! I was fine walking home! I took a shower as soon I got inside! I'm not going to get sick and if I do, I don't need your stupid pasta loving ass or that tomato bastard to come over and nurse me back to health, got it?"

"Ok, ok fratello. I'm sorry I brought it up." Feliciano whimpered a little.

Lovino sighed at how quick his little brother was at becoming submissive. "It's fine Feli, you were worried, I can't really fault you on that."

"Ve! You're so nice Lovi!"

"S-shut up stupid!" Lovino stammered. "Why did you call me other then to check on my health?"

"I was sad you left so early fratello! We haven't seen each other in almost a month and you didn't stay for dinner." Feliciano whined.

Lovino ran his hand over his face, "I was feeling tired so I went home early." He lied and Feliciano saw through it.

"You don't sound tired." He said.

"I'm not going to sleep before I eat dinner dumbass!" Lovino snapped.

"S-sorry fratello! W-will it be ok if Ludwig and I come visit you in a week or so?" Feliciano asked softly.

"Whatever idiot, I don't care." Lovino mumbled.

"Ve! Thank you fratello! I'll call or text to let you know when we're be coming."

"Yeah. Sure, whatever. Good bye Feliciano." Lovino said.

"Bye Lovi. Oh! By the way, Antonio is going to visit you in a few days. Bye!" Feliciano told Lovino and hang up.

Lovino stared at his cell phone and cursed at it and his brother for dropping that bit of news on him. After placing his cell phone back on the side table, Lovino went back to reading. He was half way through his book when he starting to feel sleepy. He marked his page, set it on the coffee table, stood and stretched.

The fox opened his amber eyes and stared up at him.

"I'm heading to bed." Lovino said and narrowed his eyes at the fox. "If you so much as piss or shit on the floor, I will kick your ass over my backyard." And again, Lovino swore he saw amusement twinkle in the fox's eyes or if possible, laughter.

Lovino thought it was his tired mind playing tricks on him and headed for his room. He stripped down to his tank top and boxers and crawled under the sheets. With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried not to think about Antonio and he tried especially hard not to look forward to his visit.

* * *

I hope you like this first chapter. I have chapter 2 written down but not typed I will probably do that next week.

Reviews are appreciated and flames made fun of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hetalia characters. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

Lovino frown at the TV. This has been the sixth time in the last four days he found the TV on. The first he found it on was on the morning after he took the fox in. He was still sleepy when he trudged downstairs to let the fox out and make sure he didn't make a mess on the floor in the middle of the night. He heard noises as he walked through the hallway and stopped next to the couch not quite awake yet but confused as he stared at the movie playing on the screen. He went for the remote only to find it wasn't where he last left it; it was resting next to the fox's paw.

The fox himself looked up at him… sheepishly. Lovino bent to retrieve the remote expecting it to be chewed up a little and wet from drool but to his surprise, it was slightly scratched but other than that, it was fine. As he hit the power button on the remote, he expected to find his house in a state of chaos, that the fox would go rampaging. Tearing the cushions up, knocking things down from the shelves, some torn books and the kitchen or at least the trash can raided. But no, everything was the way it was when he retired the night before, the TV being on the exception. If Lovino didn't know better, he'd say the fox was tamed and definitely intelligent. He saw it in the fox's eyes when he opened the door leading to his backyard for the fox to do his business and threatening to do vile things if he did anything to the small vegetable garden he was growing.

And the one time he was writing a grocery list, Lovino asked the fox how felt about dog food and the fox literary snorted at the thought of eating dog food. Lovino couldn't blame the fox he'd snort at the thought too. He even once came home to find the fox studying some of the paintings his brother gave him -he wanted to throw them away or give them back but that would've hurt Feliciano's feelings and he didn't want to deal with his crying- or the photos he was forced to pose in.

The fox's wound was slowly healing and luckily there wasn't any sign of infection and the fox no longer favored his hind leg but he still limped a little.

But Lovino would still find something out of place. A book on the floor near the book case, an old photo album misplaced, and a door he was sure he had closed hanging open. Lovino wasn't sure if he could say it was the fox's doing. Sure it was intelligent but could it really know what it was doing? Of course it could be… Lovino shook his head convincing himself that he would not become as paranoid about being haunted by a ghost or something supernatural like that stupid American and he certainly won't start seeing fairies or anything of that nature like the idiot bushy brow Britain.

That however didn't stop Lovino from thinking back on how all the mysterious happenings began when he took the fox in. It was an absurd thought, a fox couldn't be responsible, but his mind did stray to the folklore his people spoke of involving talking foxes that helped people for favors.

"Don't be stupid!" he scowled. "There's no way those stories are real. Talking foxes don't exist." He heard the fox huff at him.

On the fifth night, Lovino had gone to bed and began dozing when he heard scratching sounds. He looked at his bedroom door and heard the sound again. Lovino grumbled as he walked over to the door and pulled it open. He looked down at the fox who sat there staring up at him wagging his bushy tail like a dog.

"What do you want?" Lovino asked stifling a yawn.

The fox's amber eyes darted to his bed and looked back up him.

Lovino frown at the fox and almost told him no and slam the door into his furry face when he actually gave him a kicked puppy look that could rival Feliciano's face. Lovino sighed and moved to the side. "Tonight only."

Lovino closed the door after the fox bound into the room and he trod back to his nice warm bed. Once he got under the covers and closed his eyes he felt the fox leap onto his bed and settled next to him, pressing into his back.

_Great, no chance of rolling tonight._ Lovino thought and said aloud, "Good night stupid fox." And the fox yipped back.

Lovino didn't know how long he slept he was having a nice dream about Antonio when he was woken by someone shifting next to him. He open one eye at the clock on his nightstand and growled when it told him it wasn't even close to the time he normally woke up at. He didn't sit and he didn't have the energy to kick or elbow the person next to him so he shut his firmly shut his eyes and said, "Dammit Feliciano! Stop moving around so damn much. I'm still sleeping." And he drew the covers up to his chin.

"Mmmm, my name's not Feliciano." A tired voice replied back.

Lovino's eyes snapped open. The voice was male and he heard an accent in the voice. But he didn't recognize it.

Lovino threw himself out his bed, bringing some of the blankets and pillows with him as he crawled away from the bed and the intruder on it. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the bed, he looked down at himself and was relieved he was still wearing his tank top and boxer, but he still pulled his tank up to make sure there wasn't any evidence of foul play and when he saw none, his mind was frantic that he didn't think that the man in his bed could've clean the mess up, and he didn't feel any pain in his backside so he was relieved that he hadn't been raped in his sleep. After he was sure he was fine he spun to look at the man before deciding to run downstairs to call for help since his cell phone sat on the nightstand and he abandoned it in his haste to get away. The sun was beginning to rise so there was some light in the room for Lovino to see.

His heart beat frantically against his ribs as he watched man got up onto his hands and knees and stretch much like canines and felines do when they wake up. What caught Lovino eyes and made him gape was the four fox tails twitching. The man opened his mouth in an open mouth yawn, drawing Lovino's gaze to his not so human ear and the slightly long canine teeth. He sat up on his knees and ran a hand through his black shoulder length hair, his bangs fell back into his face as he muss his hair up and he could see the tips of his hair were white.

Shaking out of his stupor, Lovino demanded, "Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get into my house?"

The black haired, not human looking man turned his head towards Lovino and the Italian could see that his bangs swept into his left eye and he could only see his right eye clearly, he saw that the man's iris was the same color amber as the fox's. The man crawled towards the edge of the bed in almost a seductive way that Lovino gulped at it, the man then lay down with his hands hanging his hands over the edge resembling a canine again. As the man was crawling towards him, Lovino saw that he wore an outfit like from an anime or manga and was going to a cosplay convention or whatever it was called.

The man stared down at him sleepily and Lovino's heart pounded harder. Finally the man smiled, "Ohayou. Watashi wa Kohaku, you can call me Haku if you like. I'm very happy to finally be able to talk to you Lovino."

Lovino blinked at Kohaku, how did…? "H-how did you know my name?" he stammered.

"I'm a fox. I have excellent hearing and I heard Feli call you that on the night you took me in." Kohaku answered.

Lovino wondered if he heard him correctly. Maybe he was some delusional crazy man who thinks he's a fox and broke into his home. "You're a what?" he asked the Japanese man.

"I'm the fox you helped some time ago." Kohaku told him.

"Bullshit."

"E—h? You don't believe me?" Kohaku asked generally shocked. "Really, how many humans do you know who have ears and tails like me?" Kohaku asked turning his head and wiggle his ear and wag his tails a little.

Lovino was still doubtful about Kohaku and he could see it in the Italian's eyes and with a sigh he said, "Watch carefully." Lovino didn't know what he meant by that when suddenly Kohaku was replaced with the fox. He blinked rapidly as Kohaku turn back and asked, "What the hell are you?"

"I am a kitsune. A nine tailed fox. A youkai. A Japanese demon." Kohaku answered.

Lovino snorted. "What nine tails?"

"So cruel," Kohaku pouted. "I'm only 438 years old. One of my tails split and I gain a new tail every hundred years."

It took a while for Kohaku's words to finally sink into Lovino's thick skull and he stammered, "Th-this whole time I had a-a Japanese demon fox thing in my house?"

"Hai."

"Why do you look like that? And why did you stay as a fox this whole time and how did you have only one tail during that time?" Lovino asked.

"This is my in-between form and I only revert back to my fox form when I'm seriously injured or… drunk. I was strolling around minding my own business when some dog attacked me. It's hard for me to concentrate when I'm in so much pain and can't stay in my in-between form or human form during that time. I am able to hide my extra tails because I was trained mercifully to look like a regular fox when injured." Kohaku explained. He shifted and winced as he felt pain throb in his right calf, he crossed his legs, propped his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his hand.

"I would like to thank you for treating my injury and taking care of me." Kohaku stated.

"I-it's nothing." Lovino stammered and wondered when he became shy.

"That's where you're wrong." Kohaku replied.

"What do you mean?" Lovino inquired.

"A kitsune live by an ethic code of good and/or evil. One of these codes is that if a human helps one of us we have to repay them somehow." Kohaku explain.

"How?" Lovino wondered.

"I can be your guardian, like a bodyguard or guard dog to protect you."

"I'm a fucking nation, why the hell would I need a bodyguard?" Lovino asked.

"Don't want one? All right, I guess helping you get some money is out too… I could turn into a woman and be your lover until you get bored I suppose." Kohaku decided. "Tell me what your dream girl looks like."

"Wait, what?" Lovino asked confused.

"Kitsunes are shape-shifters and we can look like a man or woman or we can make ourselves look like anyone living or dead and mimic them very well. Most of us would take on a woman form to seduce weak willed men. So tell me what your dream girl looks like so I can look like her."

The thought of Kohaku looking like Antonio had Lovino blushing. "I'm not into women."

"Really? Oh good, I like being a man much better than a woman anyway." Kohaku stated with lust glinting in his eyes and he ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

Lovino turned redder and blurt, "I'm in love with someone already!"

E—h? Really?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes...I just…I don't think he feels the same way."

Kohaku thought about it and with a nod said, "Very well, I will help you get your lover."

"What?" Lovino asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"I will help you get your lover." He repeated.

Lovino felt his heart beat as he stared at the kitsune. Could he really help him get Antonio? Could he trust him?

"There are, however, a few conditions you must agree to first."

"There's always a fucking catch." Lovino sighed.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, faves and having this fanfic on alert ^w^ I was sure this fanfic wouldn't be liked very much.

Ugh, I don't know but every time I write a chapter for a story I find it so bad I don't want to submit it… (=,=')

I wrote what I could find on kitsunes on the net, as usual, there's always different versions to the kitsune and I'll admit that I altered the story to my liking.

Thank you again for reading my fanfic and reviews are appreciated. Sorry for any typos you happen on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hetalia characters. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 3**

"And what are these conditions?" Lovino asked expecting something bad.

"It's nothing bad, I promise you. I didn't use to make these conditions… but there were a few humans who wanted me to do… a few things I wouldn't do, so I added some conditions as a contract." Kohaku explained.

"And if I don't agree to them?"

"I am willing to alter them… to a degree. But please be warn, if you do agree to my conditions and break the agreement, I will have to take some… drastic measures." warn Kohaku.

"How drastic?" Lovino questioned.

"I cursed the last human that broke one of my conditions for 500 years. He's still suffering through the curse and will be going through a lot of rebirths before he's done with it." Kohaku placed a finger to his lips and looked thoughtful, "I doubt I'm powerful enough to curse a nation and I really don't want to so I'll just leave and not help you get your lover if you break our agreement. Also be thankful I'm not having you write your name in your blood on a piece of paper or sealing our agreement with a kiss or taking part of your soul, I'll take your word when you agree."

"Ok…" Lovino said slowly and was silently thankful the kitsune wouldn't try cursing him. "What are these conditions?"

"The first condition is to allow me to stay in your home and have access to your food until I succeed in helping you. If you don't want me at my food, I'll buy my own. I'll even pay for the food you gave me when I was pretending to be a regular fox. The second condition is not to question what I do or say to help you. And the third condition is not to reveal what I am to anyone; my existence must be kept a secret."

"Doesn't Kiku know about you?"

Kohaku snorted. "Japan-sama doesn't notice us anymore. At least not my fox or in-between form, he only sees me as a human, an annoying neighbor to be precise. I'm sure he was _very_ happy when I told him I was leaving Japan for some time. I didn't specify how long just it'll be more than a month."

"Why did you leave Japan?" Lovino wondered.

"I'm sightseeing." Kohaku answered with a smile.

Lovino stared at the kitsune and with a raised eyebrow said, "Sight… seeing?"

"Hai~!"

"Why?"

"Do we have an agreement or not?" Kohaku inquired.

Lovino stared at the floor. The conditions weren't as bad as he thought they would be, but the second condition was questionable. Why the hell wouldn't he want him to question him? Lovino never spent time with Kiku so he never asked or heard any stories about kitsunes except maybe the anime and manga with kitsunes in the stories but he's wasn't even sure if those were accurate. Though almost all of them said kitsune were mischievous pranksters. He glanced at the kitsune who in turn stared intently at his face.

Lovino ran his tongue over his dry lips and said, "Ok, I'll agree to them."

"Subarashii." Kohaku said with a clap of his hands.

"So am I allowed to ask why you're sightseeing?" Lovino asked.

"That's not part of my conditions so yes." Kohaku answered and a loud growl rolled through the room. "But first, I think we should have some breakfast."

Lovino and Kohaku, who insisted on helping, made a meal of cheese, tomato, and mushroom omelets, toast and orange juice.

"So, why the hell are you sightseeing?" Lovino asked as Kohaku chewed on his bite of toast.

After Kohaku swallowed he answered, "I lived in Japan all my life. I traveled all over the continent at least three, maybe four times. I've seen many wars fought and just as many change, including the gaijin coming to Japan bringing their culture and food with them. It was a new experience eating a foreign dish." He paused to take a drink of his orange juice and continued on, "Boredom crept up once again and watching TV commercials and finding pamphlets had perk my interest to travel and experience the culture and food in their native land."

Kohaku procured a folded sheet of paper from one of his sleeves and after unfolding it, showed it to Lovino. It was a was world map with all of Asia, Russia, the Middle East and surprisingly Africa shaded in red and most of Europe and North and South America left white. "As you can see, the red areas were I been already, I'm slowly working on Europe, I was thinking of heading to Spain once I leave Italy."

Lovino glared at the map and inquired, "How the hell did you get to Italy from Africa let alone survive it?"

Kohaku averted his eyes, slowly folded his map and returned it to his sleeve's pocket and mumbled, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"So tell me about your koibito." Kohaku changed the topic and Lovino stared. "How am I to help if I don't know anything about him?"

"His name is Antonio, he the nation of Spain and he's a tomato bastard." Lovino answered.

Kohaku tilt his head to the left as he processed the rather short information he was given. "That's not much to go with, I'll work something out." He said and proceeded to finish his omelet.

"I never have been around a kitsune before, can you really shape-shift?" Lovino asked as he washed the dishes.

"I told you before that I can," Kohaku answered as he dried the dishes, he again insisted on helping. "Some of us would take on the form of a woman to seduce men regardless if the kitsune's male or female. I won't lie; I've done it before, but usually it was to help a poor human to gain some money as a way for paying them back after they helped me."

Lovino frowned at the kitsune and as he handed the last plate to him, he said, "But you're a guy… right?"

"Of course I am." Kohaku replied, "I was born as a male, if I was born as a female, I would look like one right now."

Once the dishes were dried and put away Lovino said, "I'm going to get dress now…" and frown at Kohaku's outfit. The kitsune was a head or two taller tan the Italian, he could see that he wasn't slender but had a well toned body and his shoulders were wider than his, and Lovino was sure his clothes would never fit on the kitsune.

"What do you find interesting about me?" Kohaku's husky voice asked snapping Lovino out of his thoughts.

He fought a blush and snapped, "Not whatever you're thinking! I was only thinking that my clothes wouldn't fit on you."

Kohaku chuckled. "Thank you for your concern. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go on and get dress. I promise I won't peek."

Lovino frown at the tone Kohaku used when he told him he wouldn't peek. He headed up to his room; half expecting that Kohaku might indeed follow him to his room and spy on him as he changed his clothes. "You're just being paranoid." Lovino scowled himself as he slipped on a clean pair of boxers. "Kitsunes are mischievous pranksters, he was only teasing." He hoped.

After dressing and running a brush through his hair, taking care to avoid his curl, Lovino went back downstairs. He stopped abruptly at the unknown man resting against the couch's armrest. He opened his mouth and quickly shut it, and stared at the stranger. The man's long hair was a dark brown color with streaks of blonde and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his bangs fell into hazel colored eyes and he could see the speckle of green clearly in them. Black dress slacks, black dress shoes and a white button shirt fit the well toned body and he couldn't help stare at the broad shoulders that any woman -or man- would love to place their hands on. There were no sight or four tails and his ears were human looking, if he hadn't known what Kohaku was, Lovino would've been sure some random, well dressed stranger had broken into his house.

"Kohaku…?" it still didn't mean that Lovino shouldn't be cautious. The man smiled much to his relief. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Kohaku chirped.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" inquired Lovino.

"The best thing about being a youkai is the ability to materialize clothing to our liking." Kohaku answered.

"Can't you buy clothes?"

"I could but it makes it difficult to escape if needed when I turn back to my fox form."

"Like getting tangled up in it?"

"Hai."

The door bell rang and Lovino went to answer the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked as he pulled the door open.

"Lovi~! Be nice to your boss." Antonio stated.

"You're not my fucking boss." Lovino mumbled, "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to visit~" Antonio chirped happily.

"Yeah, I can see that." Lovino contemplated slamming the door into Antonio's face.

"I brought tomatoes." Antonio told the Italian, holding up a basket of tomatoes. Lovino couldn't say no to that, especially when he saw two other basket of tomatoes next to Antonio's right foot.

"Fine, come in." Lovino invited, stepping aside to let Antonio in.

"Gracias, Lovi." Antonio said with a smile and went to find a way to get the other two baskets of tomatoes only to stop when Lovino told him he'll get them. Antonio thanked Lovino again as the Italian mumbled something.

After picking up the two baskets and shutting the door with his foot, Lovino went into the kitchen. As he set the two baskets next to the one Antonio brought in on the counter he heard the Spaniard call for him from the living room.

"What tomato bastard?" the Italian asked as he walked into the living room.

"Who's this?"

Lovino stopped in the doorway and watched as Antonio stared at Kohaku and he couldn't help blink, there was medical type bag at Kohaku's feet and he was pulling on a jacket.

Kohaku smiled at Antonio and held his hand out. "Hello, I'm Devon Cross. I'm an interning veterinarian student from the US."

Antonio took his hand and said, "Hola, I'm Antonio."

"Pleasure to meet you Antonio."

Lovino gawked at how well Kohaku was able to speak English flawlessly that he couldn't hear his accent.

Once the two men let go, Kohaku, or Devon picked the bag up and addressed Lovino. "I administered the rabies vaccine and I will be back to check on the fox's wound in a few days. I'll let myself out so you can entertain your guest."

Lovino jumped when he felt fingers brush against his shoulder. He listened as it seem that Kohaku left and he was quite perplex as hell as to what the kitsune was doing. He turned to Antonio who was staring back at him frowning slightly.

"What bastard?" he asked defensively.

"What fox?" Antonio asked back. And on cue, Kohaku in his fox form slowly walked into the living room from the hallway.

Lovino blinked in utter confusion while Antonio cooed at Kohaku.

"What a cute little thing." The Spaniard cooed. He knelt down and held out a hand. The fox cautiously walked over to the outstretched hand, sniffed a bit, and lap at the digits.

"What did you name him?" Antonio asked as he pets Kohaku unconcern that he seemed tame.

"Stupid fox." Lovino answered quickly.

"That's not a nice name." Antonio replied back. "Can I call him Zorro?"

Lovino shrugged. "Like I give a damn."

"Don't worry Zorro, Lovi may seem mean but he's really nice. I bet you knew that since he was kind enough to help you." Antonio told 'Zorro' with a smile.

"S-shut up bastard and get me a tomato." Lovino ordered, a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Ah~! Lovi looks like a tomato~"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The two spent rest of the morning talking and eating tomatoes. Antonio even gave one to Kohaku which both nations watched paw at and try eating. Lovino and Antonio made lunch together and enjoyed each other's company even if Lovino wouldn't admit it.

When Antonio decided to go, Lovino went to see him to the front door. Kohaku darted pass the Italian, tangling up his legs and making him stumble into Antonio. Lovino cursed and sent a glare at Kohaku who looked back with a smug expression. He felt Antonio turn around and felt the Spaniard's arms wrap around his waist. "Are you alright Lovi~?" he heard him ask. Lovino gaze up and found concern in his green eyes.

Lovino stood in the Spaniard's embrace, his hazel eyes roaming over Antonio's perfect face until he stopped on his sensual looking lips. He began wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips, to have Antonio kiss him back until his lips were swollen and maybe Antonio would do more. Lovino wanted those lips on his neck, to feel those hands wander from his waist and up his-

"Lovi? Are you ok? You're so quiet." Antonio stated and succeeding in snapping Lovino out of his thoughts.

Lovino could feel his heart beat erratically and his face heat up with embarrassment. He cursed his treacherous mind for conjuring such thought s and pulled away from Antonio. "I-I'm fine bastard. I don't need your concern." He said hotly.

Antonio smiled wide. "That's my little tomato~" he croon.

Lovino's face turned redder. "Go home dammit!" he snapped.

"Boss'll come visit again when he has time off." Promise Antonio.

"You're not my boss and don't speak like that." Lovino retort back.

"Ok Lovi. Adios."

Once Antonio was gone, Lovino locked the door and thumped his head against the wood. He breathe slow and easy to calm his heart and for his blush to go away. When he was sure he composed himself, he walked back into the living room.

"My, you are a stubborn one. I give you an opportunity and you don't take it." Kohaku said and took a bite into the tomato in his hand with a sigh. "No matter, I'll have plenty of time to work something out. I've never failed yet."

"How the hell did you pull that trick?" Lovino inquired.

Kohaku smirked. "Simple. A kitsune gain magical power as they age and one of them is the ability to become invisible. And since no came with me to the front door, I merely open and closed it to have the two of you think I left. Then I reverted back to my fox form, turn invisible and bound into the hallway where I turned visible again and made it seem your pet fox was just showing up after the veterinarian left." He explained.

All this explaining and learning new facts about kitsunes was starting to give Lovino a migraine. "What's with the Devon Cross bit?"

Kohaku shrugged. "A bit of fun, but a possible gimmick to helping you get your koibito." He licked his fingers in a seductive way that Lovino was sure or hoped that Kohaku wasn't aware of doing. "Speaking of your koi, he seems rather… flaky? Oblivious? Lay back maybe? Regardless, he does taste good. Like sugar and cinnamon like those… what are they? Those long thin doughy things… churro, that's it. And his scent, he smelt of sweat, the earth and tomatoes. Plus he's good looking so I can see why you're infatuated with him." He scoffed softly. "But he comes up with the worst names for pets. Really, Zorro? Fox? Not very original."

Lovino blinked. "You know zorro means fox?"

"Sí." Kohaku replied back.

"Are you going to tell me you also speak Spanish?"

"Puedo hablar español un poco." Kohaku answered.

Lovino's mouth hung open as he stared at the kitsune who seemed to be full of surprises. "What? Did you instantly learn it when you shook Antonio's hand?"

"If that was possible, I would be able to speak Italian too." Answer Kohaku. "Once again, in my quest to cure my boredom, I snuck onto a US Navy base. I had a nice chat with some ghosts still dwelling on the base and then I decided to check the high school. Discretely of course. They had all the subjects typical of other schools, at least the Japanese schools I snuck into did, and I was more interested in the different languages the school was teaching. I already knew Japanese and there were French and Spanish to choose from and I decided to learn Spanish." Kohaku chortled. "I also caused a little mischief in the school by making the boiler hot enough to make the toilets' water boil on the first floor. I didn't think the maintenance worker would be incompetent enough that the principle decided to evacuate the students when he told her that he didn't think the boiler would explode. I do feel bad about it."

Lovino was at a loss on what to say to the kitsune. Eventually he decided to head into the kitchen to eat the last tomatoes only to find them gone. Remembering that Kohaku had eaten one in front him, and where the last remaining could be, he ran back into the living room in time to watch as Kohaku brought the last tomato, the one that Lovino desired most, to his lips.

"That's my tomato!"

The tomato hovered an inch from Kohaku's lips and he pouted as he pulled it away. "Not including the one I just ate, I only had one. You had more than me."

"I don't give a flying fuck! Give it." He told the kitsune and thrust his hand out.

Kohaku continued his pouting then a smirk graced his lips. "I'll give it to you…in exchange for a kiss."

A small blush formed on Lovino's face as his eyes widen. "B-but I thought you said you'd help me get Anto- the tomato bastard." Lovino stammered.

"I did. I am. But I didn't say I'd stop flirting with you now did I?" Kohaku replied. He tossed the tomato to Lovino and he caught it. "I was teasing anyways. I wouldn't want you to send your mafia or whoever after me."

Lovino watched as Kohaku look through his book collection and took a hesitant bite. That voice of doubt was starting voice its opinion about he shouldn't've agreed to Kohaku's offer. For all he knew, the kitsune was telling him what he wanted to hear and do who knows what once Lovino lets his guard down.

* * *

School and an art project took me away from this for a bit. Plus my muse came up with another Spain/Romano fanfic and a high school base one. I'll probably write them after I finish this fanfic.

Sabarashii means "excellent"

"_Puedo hablar español un poco."_ "I can speak Spanish a little."

I took Spanish in high school and it's been a long time since I used it so this may not be accurate.

The boiler thing is true. During spring of my junior year of high school, the first floor hallway was really hot when walking past the bathrooms towards one of the art rooms. This was going on for a few days or a week when we were all evacuated to a gym some distances away because the maintenance worker told the principle he wasn't _sure_ the boiler wasn't going to explode. At least that's what my friend told me she heard him say.

See you all in chapter 4 and I again apologize for any mistakes you come across or if my writing confuses you, English _is_ my first language I just have trouble constructing my sentences. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
